


To Every End

by an_aphorism



Series: Atypical Endings [1]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, BRAIN SEX, Blow Jobs, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Marathon Sex, Multi, OT4, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Restraints, Soft filth, Teasing, Tentacle Sex, Vaginal Sex, everyones bisexual, sexy punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_aphorism/pseuds/an_aphorism
Summary: Part I: The fact is, Eddie’s jumped at every invite thrown his way by Anne.Part II: How to Keep All Your Boys in Line, a do-it-yourself guide by Anne Weying.Part III: In which Eddie is pretty sure he’s not going to last.





	1. Mild

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fandom won't quit, so I guess I haven't either. This one inspired by ffc1cb on tumblr who made some really, really cute ot4 art. I've never written an ot4 before, but here we gooooo.

The fact is, Eddie’s jumped at every invite thrown his way by Anne. He just can’t help it. They have a history, and even if she’s happy with Dan and he’s happy with Venom, there’s still all that old history between them.

Eddie was punching well above his weight when he landed Anne, and after everything with him and Life Foundation and Venom, he knows how lucky he is she’s even still talking to him. He wouldn’t have blamed her if she’d just told him to get fucked.

So yeah, every time she calls he’s scrambling for the phone. Even if they’re no longer in love, Anne is smart, funny, and cool as hell, anyone would be thrilled by the invitation to hang out with her.

Only, it’s not always Anne.

 **Again?**  Venom mumbles, from the inside of the popcorn bag. They’re crashed on the couch after a long week of work, and Eddie’s just hung up the phone after making plans with Dan.

“Anne’s got some thing with her girlfriends.”

**So?**

“So, I think he doesn’t want to sit alone in his apartment on a Saturday night.”

**Instead we are going to sit with him in their apartment on a Saturday night?**

Eddie rolls his eyes, reaching for the serpent head in the popcorn bag and scratching at them just the way Venom likes. “Yes, and as I recall the last time you had a great time.”

Venom comes out of the bag, munching the last of the kernels and giving him a skeptical look. Since they’ve gotten past the whole _win Anne back_ thing, Venom’s interest in being around the couple has waned.

Or maybe that’s just since he and Venom became _them._

**Would have a better time just us, Eddie.**

Venom nudges his cheek, and then curls up around his neck. It’s their favorite spot, evidenced by all the teeth marks— **love bites!** — across Eddie’s skin.

“We can still have us time when we get home. Or before we go. Or now. You know, technically we are always having us time.”

Venom licks under his jaw and back to the space behind Eddie’s ear that always leaves his body tingling. **Smartass.**

They retire to bed shortly after that in a tussle of black limbs and sloppy kisses, the plans for later all but forgotten.

#

Venom still fusses when the time comes to head over to Anne and Dan’s apartment.

**Eddddieeeeee.**

Eddie’s standing in his bathroom, brushing dinner’s garlic out of his mouth. It’s already dark out and they’re just hanging at the apartment, so Eddie doesn’t bother with anything nicer than his hoodie and jeans. “Wha?” he asks through a mouth full of toothpaste.

**Could be doing something more fun.**

Eddie spits and then glances up at Venom through the mirror. “Oh yeah, like what? And if you’re about to say sex let me just remind you that we did that _twice_ today, and I’m not about to be one of those lame people in a new relationship who has no time for their friends.”

Venom’s irritation is all at once washed away. They love to hear Eddie validate what they have in human terms like _relationship._ Early on Venom plucked the context of that word from Eddie’s memory and has held it steadfast ever since.

Eddie sees his opening, turning on the faucet to rinse. “This is what couples in a relationship do babe, they go and hang out with their friends on the weekends.”

Venom purr undercuts their begrudging, **fine.**

Eddie turns his head and smacks a minty kiss onto Venom’s head. The symbiote hisses and dissolves into his body. Eddie grins at the bubbling warmth suffusing from inside.

#

They get to the apartment just as Anne is heading out.

“Oh hey!” She gives him a half hug while juggling a bag and her purse to the car. “I’ve got to run but go ahead inside— oh!”

She startles as Venom reaches a tentacle out to get the car door for her.

“Thank you V,” she smiles as she dumps her stuff in. With her free hand she gives the blackness a scratch. “You boys have fun!”

Eddie waves as she gets into the car and Venom slips back inside his skin. Then he goes inside.

“What’d you fo— oh! Hey!” Dan springs up from the couch upon seeing them. “You just missed Anne.”

“Caught her in the driveway,” Eddie says, closing the front door behind him.

“Oh cool. Yeah she was running a bit late today.” Dan motions for him to follow and they head into the kitchen.

“Surprising.”

Dan laughs and opens the refrigerator. “Yeah. Leah last minute asked if we had any board games, so we had to go searching through the closets. Then after ten minutes of that Anne remembered they were actually in the entertainment center. Beer?”

“Yeah sure.”

 **No!** Venom hisses, appearing from his shoulder.

“Oh c’mon V. Just one?”

Dan pauses with two beers in hand, unsure.

**Poison Eddie! Bad for your liver!**

Eddie reaches over and takes the beer off Dan’s hand. “But baby, that’s what I have you for. Surely one measly beer is nothing we can’t handle.” Eddie caps this off with a surge of affectionate feelings.

Venom huffs.

Dan perks up. “I promise I would never let Eddie have anything that was actually going to harm him. I took an oath.”

Venom turns to give Dan the once over. Their sharp teeth are on full display, but Eddie can feel how soft his darling is getting. They can pretend all they want that these visits are a hardship, but when they’re hanging out Eddie can tell Venom is having a good time.

It’s impossible not to. Anne and Dan are both amazing people.

They settle onto the couch with the TV playing low in the background. Eddie talks about the leads he’s following up on, Dan tells them about his week in the ER, and Venom pops in with questions or commentary. Twice Venom demands Eddie get up and get food to _soak up the alcohol._

Since Eddie has only finished one beer he finds that to be a complete load of garbage. He gets up anyway because, you know, _love._  

Time flies by and before Eddie even realizes it, Anne is back and regaling them both about her evening. Dan slides a hand around her waist and kisses the side of her head when she finishes a story about her very awful Pictionary win. Inside his head Venom nudges Eddie and sends him the image of their kisses from this morning.

Eddie makes a hasty retreat before Venom gets him in any trouble.

Anne and Dan smile from the doorway of their apartment, the perfect picture of a happy couple.

Eddie feels relieved that he doesn’t feel anything but happy for them.

#

More weekends than not Eddie finds himself at Anne and Dan’s place. Sometimes they have dinner and chat, sometimes they watch movies, and on two notable occasions they attempt to play board games before Venom gets too frustrated with not winning and swallows the pieces.

It gets to the point that there are no more invites. Eddie just shows up every Saturday night and they hang out.

Even when Anne has plans, Dan is there. It’s predictable and cozy, their new normal. Leagues above what his life looked like just a few months ago, Eddie couldn’t be happier. Eventually Venom even gives up pretending that they don’t look forward to it.

Tonight is another evening with just Dan. Eddie knows it as soon as he pulls in to park, because one of the cars is gone.

“Hey,” Eddie says, letting himself in the front door.

“Just in time!” Dan calls from the kitchen. Eddie walks that way and finds him uncorking a bottle of wine.

“What’s the occasion?”

Dan fusses with the bottle a moment longer before Eddie extends his arm out. Sheepishly, Dan hands it over. “Nothin’ really. Gift from a patient. Anne says it’s some very fancy wine, but I’m no connoisseur.  Figured may as well try it with company.”

Venom slithers out to assist with the cork, and in no time they have it off.

“Thanks,” Dan says, taking the bottle back and pouring two glasses of red wine.

“Not a huge wine person myself.”

“Me either. But this way we can hate it together.” Dan leads them back to the living room.

Venom pokes his head down into the glass to give it a whiff. **Smells strong.**

“Higher alcohol content than beer, but wine has been shown in some studies to be good for the body,” Dan says, settling himself into his usual spot on the couch.

Venom hums their skepticism but just curls up around Eddie’s neck. They’ve gotten better with alcohol, especially when Eddie is drinking responsibly and pairing it with food. It’s a good development, because Eddie would have hated to go the rest of his life without a buzz.

He would have, Venom’s worth it, but it’s nice not to have to.

“Cheers,” Eddie says, leaning forward to clink his glass with Dan’s. They sip.

It’s dry and flavorful, and Eddie actually doesn’t hate it. That’s a first for wine.

“Wow, okay I think I get it,” Dan says.

“Same, maybe those wine snobs are onto something.”

Dan laughs and sets his glass down. “So, this new movie on Netflix, the guys at work wouldn’t shut up about it. Wanna watch?”

Eddie sits back against the couch while Venom slinks down to curl up in his lap, their favorite place for movie watching. Eddie shifts the wine to his left hand so he can lend his right to petting the black puddle.  “What’s it about?”

Already Dan is thumbing over on the screen to find the movie. “Now don’t laugh, it’s a teen romcom.”

This makes Eddie grin because of the happy trill that Venom makes. “V loves romcoms.” Eddie explains.

That’s putting it lightly. Eddie’s woken up in the middle of the night more times than he can count to the happy sighs from his symbiote crooning over two characters finally getting together on screen. Once when Eddie woke up cranky at the interruption of his sleep he’d demanded to know what was Venom’s _deal_ with romcoms.

 **They are like us,** Venom had said, backlit in blues from the TV screen, **except not as good. Not a single one is more in love than we are. We like it, being the best. We like seeing the stories and then knowing that ours is stronger.**

Needless to say, it had shut Eddie right up.

Now every time he catches Venom binging romcoms Eddie is reminded of just how tender and special the love between them is. Of just how much Venom loves their love.

It’s enough to make anybody melt.

“Well I hope you both like it,” Dan says, stopping on movie with a young Asian girl on the poster. He hits play.

#

During the film Dan gets up to refill their wine glasses before just bringing the bottle back to the couch. When he retakes his seat it’s closer to Eddie and Venom for ease of pour. Eddie continues twining his fingers thoughtlessly through Venom’s gooey mass as they stare riveted at the screen.

Dan’s coworkers were right, it’s a good movie. It doesn’t matter that it’s a teen story, because the writing is fresh, and the actors are painfully adorable. By the end Eddie can feel that Venom is just as charmed as him.

When the credits roll the three of them are grinning (or in Venom’s case, purring) from ear to ear.

“Wow that was great.” Dan says, flipping the TV over to cable. He puts on one of the late-night show hosts and turns the volume down.

“Seriously. What’d you think V?” He doesn’t need to ask, but does so for Dan’s sake.

**Loved.**

The rumble is low and a little sloppy. For the first time that night Eddie is noticing just how buzzed he actually is. How buzzed Venom must be by proxy. Still, Venom feels happy and sated in his lap so he’s not about to draw attention to it.

“Good,” Dan smiles, and then leans over to pour the last of the wine into their glasses. “The symbiote seal of approval is all I care about.”

They clink glasses again and Eddie takes a large swallow. The wine’s grown much tastier as the night has gone on. “Oh V’s easy,” Eddie says, “I’ve caught them mooning over the likes of 27 Dresses.”

“Hey!” Dan bumps up against Eddie. “27 Dresses is a _classic!_ Don’t listen to him Venom, like what you want to like.”

 **We do.** Venom manifests more of a head to give Eddie a baleful stare. **We already know Eddie has bad taste in most things.**

“Wow, betrayed by my two best friends,” Eddie mutters at Dan’s full laughter. “See if I buy you those chocolates on Main you’ve been not-so-subtly googling.”

Dan leans down to give Venom a wink. “Don’t worry buddy, I can hook you up.”

 **Dan!** There’s a bubble of happiness that grows inside Eddie’s stomach as his symbiote slithers over to nudge their face against Dan’s arm.

There’s no way to tell Dan that it’s likely the alcohol that’s gotten Venom so soft on their boundaries. Instead he watches Dan’s eyes go wide with surprise at the small black head pressing like a cat against him.

Dan’s eyes flicker up to Eddie’s in question and Eddie just nods.

Gently, as if afraid of scaring off a wild animal, Dan lowers his hand onto Venom.

The sensation is… interesting.

Eddie can feel Dan scratching at the symbiote as if someone were scratching at some bone-deep itch of his own. It’s pleasant and kind of shocking. Since he’s gotten with Venom they haven’t had anyone touch them with anything other than violence, and the difference is astounding.

Venom’s purring deepens, and they slide more over until they’re half in Eddie’s lap and half in Dan’s. Dan has a smile stapled onto his face like he honestly can’t believe his luck. Eddie remembers the first few times Venom purred for him, he probably had that same dopey look.

It’s kind of adorable.

“Just like a cat, right?” Eddie says, because it’s getting weird the way he just keeps staring at the two of them.

“Sort of. The texture is different. Still soft though. Am I doing okay?”

It’s unclear which of them he’s aimed that question at, but as Venom has curled their head into Dan’s stomach, Eddie goes ahead. “Yeah. Perfect. I can, ah, feel it. Through our bond.”

“Oh. Oh! Guess I should have expected that.” Dan’s hand pauses then. “Is this okay, with you? I didn’t even think to ask.”

Eddie flushes, he can’t help it. Dan is just so _considerate_. “Yeah, of course.” He takes a swallow of his wine to prevent himself from saying anything stupider.

“I’m a little drunk,” Dan confesses in a hushed whisper. “But I’ve wanted to do this for a while.”

In the background the audience on the TV laughs. Eddie’s insides feel drowsy and warm, aided by the cocoon of darkness around them. He knows it’s late and that he should go, but he doesn’t want to. At least not yet. “Oh?”

“Yeah,” Dan is threading his fingers through Venom’s tentacles, and Eddie feels it like fingers through his hair. It tingles all the way down his spine. “I see you do it sometimes like an unconscious habit. It made me wonder what Venom felt like, and if I would ever get the chance to see.”

“Well it’s your lucky day, we’re also a little drunk.” Eddie faux whispers back.

From their laps Venom makes a soft noise and twines around Eddie’s hand to pull it back in. In his head Venom inquire about processing the alcohol and sobering them up.

 _Not yet_ , Eddie sends back.

“Anne’s gonna be so jealous.” Dan says after the silence has grown. “She thought she was going to be the first to pet V.”

Eddie tries to imagine how that conversation went, the two of them curled up on this very couch confessing to one another how much they’d like to—

_To what?_

Eddie has a sudden and deep desire to know just what was said about his darling. “You guys talk about V a lot?”

Dan tilts his head up to catch Eddie’s eyes now, a small and strange smile on his lips. “Not more than we talk about you.”

_What?_

Dan sips the last of his wine and then puts his glass down on the coffee table. Eddie follows suit even if he doesn’t quite know why. “What do you talk about?” He asks because he’s moderately drunk and can’t help himself.

Dan’s eyes flicker down to Venom where he strokes one long path across the blackness. Eddie’s eyes flutter with the sizzling sensation that passes through him. When he opens his eyes again Dan is watching him, dark and intense.

There’s heat everywhere, and Eddie feels it heavy in all his limbs. Something’s happening, something’s about to happen.

From deep inside him Venom mumbles drowsily that it’s okay.

 _This can’t be okay,_ Eddie replies.

Venom feeds Eddie the feeling of rightness, of contentedness. Pure encouragement.

_But I think we’re about to—_

“Oh, you know,” Dan says, stroking Venom again and inducing a shutter in Eddie. “We talk about your articles, what we should do for Saturday night, how your and Venom’s relationship is… progressing.” Dan fingers trip delicately across Venom and Eddie feels it on each of his vertebrae.

Dan licks his lips and Eddie’s eyes track the movement. “Yeah?”

All of a sudden Dan is very close, but Eddie can’t remember how that happened. He smells masculine, of some almost worn off cologne. “Yeah,” Dan breathes.

 **Yes,** Venom says, so low Eddie can’t tell if it was vocalized or just in his head.

And then someone leans the rest of the way, and their lips are touching. Dan kisses him soft and warm, a barely there slide of pecks that Eddie presses further into each time they part. It tingles where they’re touching and stirs up the pocket of heat in Eddie’s stomach.

Dan slides a hand into his hair, and when they come together again it’s a deeper kiss. Sparks burst between them as Eddie opens his mouth and Dan dips his tongue in. The kiss moves toward filthy, the taste of wine smeared between the two of them. Dan nips at his lip and Eddie returns with a tease of his tongue.

They echo noises of pleasure between them, letting the kiss dissolve slowly into tongues and sensation. Into a flow of delicious heat.

 Dan’s hand grabs at Eddie’s hair to tilt his head just so, and it’s such an Anne move that it shocks Eddie back into some sense of sobriety.

He pushes back at Dan in the same moment that Dan seems to come to himself and pulls away.

In the dark living room, they stare at each other.

ANNE! Eddie’s brain slams immediately into panic.

 **Hush!** Venom rolls a little out of Dan’s stomach to look at him. **It is okay Eddie.**

“What—” And before Eddie can even try to get his absurd question out, Venom pushes at him a memory.

It’s recent, a conversation that happened between Venom and Dan just ten minutes prior. It plays quickly in Eddie’s head as if it were his own memory.

When he gets to Dan telling Venom, _we’ve wanted you both for a while now,_ Eddie blushes down to his toes.

On the back of that Venom sends him another memory, this one of Dan and Anne. It’s Dan’s memory of a conversation where such things were discussed.

Except ‘conversation’ is a generous term here. In the memory Dan’s tongue is quite preoccupied with something that is not talking, and Anne is grabbing at their bedsheets and painting a pornographic narrative.

It is _very_ enlightening _._

And hot. So fucking hot. Jesus fucking Christ Venom can not just dump something like that on him.

“Fuck,” Eddie whispers, shoving those images away for now.

Dan is blushing himself, but he looks less worried and more hopeful. “Venom explain?”

“Uh.”

Dan laughs, tilting his head down onto Eddie’s shoulder. Venom uncurls himself into a more proper form, keeping a tendril wrapped around each of their arms. “I wasn’t planning this tonight. Anne and I hadn’t gotten as far as how we were going to approach you, we were just kind of going to wait and see if there was an opening.”

“And getting us wine drunk was the opening?” Eddie says it fondly.

“Actually, it was Venom letting me touch them. They slipped into my head a little and I couldn’t exactly hide it.”

**Did not mean to Dan. Eddie has told us about privacy. Just used to going inside Eddie.**

“It’s okay,” Dan says, scratching at Venom and causing a wonderful wave of sensation though them both. “It worked out. At least I think it did.”

“Oh, it did,” Eddie says, nudging Dan off his shoulder. “You two are sneaky, but it was a little unfair to be left in the dark. I thought I’d really fucked up again.”

Venom purrs into his throat, grazing the skin with teeth **. We would not let us, Eddie. We understand consent, importance of communication.**

“Good, just next time maybe let me in on it _before.”_

**Yes Eddie. Love you Eddie.**

“I love you too babe.”

Dan hums in consideration. “Maybe we could make it up to you?” He runs a hand up Venom’s smooth surface to Eddie’s neck and then jaw.

The heat returns in full force, heightened by Venom’s own stirrings against his neck. “What about Anne?” Eddie asks, his own hands taking Dan’s and tracing the veins across the back.

Dan pulls him in to press a kiss first to his cheek and then to Venom’s. “Hmm, well I heard she already had a make out session with you both.”

Eddie cringes but Dan tilts his head to drop a kiss on his mouth. “Stop worrying Eddie. It was fine then and it’s fine now. Better than fine.”

**Dan has masturbated to it, stop worrying.**

“Oh god. Venom!” Dan pulls back to hide his face in his hands.

Eddie chokes on a laugh, grabbing for Dan who makes a weak attempt to escape mortification. “Jesus V, I thought you said you were getting better understanding privacy.”

Venom grins widely and gives the equivalent of a shrug. **Dan let us share those other memories, we figured similar ones were okay.**

Eddie pulls Dan’s hands away from his face. “If it helps, Venom could tell you something mortifying about me?”

**Eddie has had many sex dreams involving you two.**

That’s true, but he’s _never ever_ gone further with the idea while awake. Mostly because it seemed like it would be offensive to Venom who they are _madly, deeply, obsessively in love with._

“Wow, thanks dear.”

 **Love you Eddie.** Inside Eddie feels a strong pulse of love that washes away the last of his worries. Venom isn’t threatened or worried that this new thing will replace what they share. Instead Venom is curious, happy, interested in the idea of growing their love into something bigger.

“You two are so cute,” Dan says. His face is still flushed but now there’s a soft look to it. In the poor lighting Dan’s eyelashes are inky and long, and Eddie realizes he’s already halfway gone on this man. “I think that’s what got Anne and I first, the love between you is so obvious and strong.”

“Oh?” The energy is still charged around them, and now that Eddie’s on the same page he feels powerful, hungry.

Dan leans back into their space again, one hand tracing Eddie’s scruff and one tangled up in Venom. “Anyone would look at the way you two are and want to be a part of it.”

Eddie gets closer, pausing just before their lips touch. “You should text Anne,” he breathes.

Dan smiles, soft but mischievous. “Venom already has.”

When Dan’s tongue slips into his mouth, Eddie hears his phone ding. Venom, who’s looped like black webbing between the two of them, pauses from his curious licking of Dan’s ear to attend to it. Eddie feels the pleased rumble from his symbiote, and he knows what Venom is going to say before they say it.

 **Anne is on her way.**  

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knooooooow Anne is desperately missing and so are the makeouts between V and Dan!! But wow I had to write the set-up and this seemed like the way to get in.
> 
> I'm not promising a sequel, but IF I get inspired I promise to cover those bases. Ya'll know Anne's the one running the show for these other three idiots.


	2. Medium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check the tags!! We've upgraded this meal to EXTRA SPICY.
> 
> Not only am I back with a second chapter, I am now promising a third because this got SO LONG. No one is sorry about this, but just know it's coming quickly because I too want to read it.

They spend the wait making out on the couch like teenagers. Dan has this thing he does where his fingers slide around the curve of Eddie’s ear at the same time as his tongue dips down into Eddie’s mouth. It’s soft and mesmerizing, and Eddie has no desire to be anywhere than pressed down into the cushions by Dan’s weight.

Except the urge to breathe is growing significant.

Eddie’s been gasping for air between their lips coming together and parting, but he’s so revved up it’s impossible to catch his breath. Every time he thinks he has it Dan nudges their hips together ever so slightly and reminds Eddie of how _hard_ they both are and how they can do nothing about it until Anne gets there.

Maybe it’s just that thought that’s got him so hot.

Or maybe it’s Venom, who’s an insubstantial pile of goo between them enjoying their kissing by proxy. Eddie can feel his Other’s pleased rumbling in the back of his head, and it’s wonderful, maybe necessary to Eddie’s enjoyment of these activities. He hopes Dan is hearing it too.

“Oh,” Dan pulls back then to get the word out. Propped up on his forearms Eddie can see his lips are kiss swollen, his eyes dark with arousal. The smile that breaks across his face makes Dan squint a little and it’s all over a charming picture.

Eddie’s heart does a roll in his chest. He’s still gasping for air, but he wants to pull Dan back down. Wants to kiss those flushed cheeks and run his fingers over the smile lines.

“Yeah, I didn’t know if you’d want to.” Dan says, clearly talking to Venom who then rises more completely out of Eddie’s chest to manifest a proper face.

**Nice to watch, but we want to try now.**

  Dan pushes back a little more to sitting up on Eddie’s lap. They both groan at the same time as their hips shift together. Eddie is so hard in his jeans he should have taken them off about fifteen minutes ago.

But then it somehow gets _worse_.

Venom descends on Dan like a slithering dark mass, wrapping tentacles all up and down his arms. The rest of Venom’s unformed body sits pooled in their laps, a slight weight on their erections.

Eddie can’t consider that though, because all of a sudden Dan and Venom are making out. It’s so stupidly hot his brain literally spins on empty shock for a few seconds. Venom is the leader, tipping Dan’s head just a little up to slip their tongue in. Dan digs his nails into Venom’s body to pull him in, eager and desirous.

Eddie’s cock pulses. In the back of his head he hears Venom purr.

He thinks, _is that what we look like?_

 **Yes,** Venom hisses just to him, **but better. Should we show Dan some of our tricks?**

Venom sends him the memory of them from last Tuesday, kissing in bed while pushing back and forth the pleasurable sensations. The memory then changes to one from a few weeks back when Venom suppressed his gag and breathing reflexes to get that tongue so deep that—

“Fuck,” Eddie says out loud. Dan’s eyes flicker open and he tries to turn his attention to Eddie, but a clawed hand manifests to hold him in place.

 **Do not worry about him.** Venom says without the use his mouth as he continues to kiss Dan. **We were just discussing what we should do with you.**

Dan makes an urgent noise and grinds down on Eddie’s cock, which in turn has Eddie grabbing at Dan’s thighs. He feels like a pinball machine of sensation, they’re all pinging and rebounding between the three of them.

“You can’t be doing that if we’re waiting for Anne.”

Venom laughs, but it’s dark and full of intent. Dan takes one hand off of Venom to grab at Eddie’s in a conciliatory manner.

**Option 1 then?**

“Yeah, show him the first one.”

And to be honest Eddie is a little curious. He’s never wondered about what him and Venom look like when they’re having sex, but now with an opportunity to watch, Eddie finds the idea… affecting.

Being in the storm of reverberating sensations, Eddie knows when Venom gathers them into a mental ball to push into Dan’s mind.

It also means that when Venom does it, there’s a pleasant ricochet that comes back through him. It’s heightened by Dan who moans and shifts his hips like he just can’t help it on Eddie’s lap.

“God that’s hot.” Eddie says, lifting his hips a little for friction because he just can’t help himself. He’s wet in his boxers already, he can feel it, and the fact that they’re still clothed feels extra dirty.

Venom is teaching Dan how to push back, and Eddie hears it like a conversation happening in another room. It’s a kindness extended by Venom, and Eddie can already tell how helpful it’s going to be going forward with this many people.

Dan manages to push the feelings back, and they’re a soothing warmth, something closer to affection than sex. It’s just like Dan to try and smooth them out into something more sustainable than a wildfire. Eddie twines their fingers together and smiles. Venom pulls away from Dan’s mouth and licks at the man’s cheek, ear, then throat.

“Wow,” Dan says in an exhale of breath.

“I know,” Eddie’s free hand runs up and down Dan’s thigh and then plucks at the nearest black tendril.

“Is it like that every time with you guys, the… pushing thing?”

The room is still only lit by the TV, which someone has muted. The blues cast Dan in beautiful light, Eddie can’t believe it’s taken this long to get here.  “Yeah,” Eddie says. “But it gets better, just wait.”

Dan bends down then, bringing them almost chest to chest except for Venom between them. Venom curls around Dan’s neck and then comes back to kiss Eddie.

“You’re going to kill me.” Dan says into one of Eddie’s ears. Venom slithers over to the other side, nibbling at his earlobe. It’s warm and nice, being surrounded like this. The feeling sparks across his nerve endings, he wonders if Dan can feel it.

  **No one will die, we promise. Dan cannot feel that Eddie, it is ours from the bond.**

“Feel what?” Dan asks.

“Ah,” Eddie blushes. “There’s like a… reverberation between me and V. Whatever I feel they feel and vice versa. I was wondering if that extended to everyone Venom is sharing mental space with.”

“Oh. Wow that’s interesting.” Dan leans up just a little, his nose touching Eddie’s jaw. “So it’s only for whoever Venom is actually bonded to? I wonder how that works, is it like a sharing of your nerve endings— no it’s more likely it’s the brain stem, right? I imagine if Venom can move you then his primary host spot would be the brain stem. You wouldn’t—”

Eddie turns his head and catches Dan’s mouth to cut him off. They share shallow kisses for a few seconds before Eddie pulls back. “Science later, doctor Dan, we have more pressing issues, yeah?” Eddie bumps their hips for emphasis, and the feeling is electric.

It’s Dan’s turn to blush now, “Yeah, yup. Uh, sorry. And you don’t have to explain, you know if you guys don’t want to be studied I resp—”

This time it’s Venom’s claw pressing over Dan’s mouth.

“It’s fine.” Eddie says with a smile. “Cute even, Anne couldn’t turn it off either. Kinda works for me.”

Dan tries to open his mouth, which results in Venom pressing that— now tentacle— into his mouth.

 **Just feel.** Venom says, and pulls them all back on track with a cannonball of sizzling arousal that they push into Dan’s head. It’s so heady that Eddie’s erection is yanked into the front of his mind again as it pulses in his jeans against the writhing man on top of him. Sweat breaks out on his brow as his heart kickstarts the adrenaline.

It’s then, as Dan is groaning and blind clutching at Venom and Eddie, that there is the sound of keys in the front door.

They all three pause and turn their heads like loyal dogs at the appearance of their master.

Anne walks slowly, her heels clicking, into the living room. She stands just outside the TV light, where her face is difficult to see. Still, Venom knows she is smirking. They are picking up on Anne’s elevated heartbeat, the slight but unmistakable tilt in her hips which means she’s about to deal with business.

Eddie desperately hopes that business is them.

“I thought you boys were going to wait.” She takes a step closer and Eddie can see one hand on her hip.

“Uh,” Dan tries.

“You especially,” Anne says, stepping closer again to bring her face into the light. One of her eyebrows is raised in judgement. “I thought we said we were going to do it _together._ ”

“Well, you see—”

“Oh, I see,” Anne turns her eyes critically over the three of them. Eddie imagines what she must be looking at: two grown men and one alien mass of imperceptive shape tangled up and rutting messily against each other on her couch.

It’s sort of like being caught by an adult when you are a teenager, except a million times hotter. Anne’s got this smirk on her face now that only promises very sinfully bad things. God Eddie’s missed that face.

Venom slithers out between them to face her. **Do you like what you see?**

Anne tilts her head and then reaches out a hand to pet Venom’s little cat-sized head. “Show me.”

Eddie gives his consent to the memory before Venom asks, and then he watches as it’s passed to Anne through Venom’s tentacle wrapped around her wrist.

It’s interesting to watch her watch everything in hyper-fast time. It only takes a few seconds, but Eddie can clearly see the difference in her face when she’s focused inward.

“Venom’s amazing,” Dan breathes, cataloging the reaction as well.

“Yeah,” Eddie grins because he can’t help it.

Anne comes back to with a deep breath and a settling of her shoulders. She licks her lips as Venom slinks back to almost disappear inside Eddie’s chest.

“What are we going to do with you boys, then?” Anne asks, stepping up to the edge of the couch to look down at them in faux-disapproval. One hand reaches down to brush at Eddie’s hair while she touches Dan’s kiss-reddened lips. “What do you think V?”

 **Punishment!** Venom cackles.

“What—ah,” Eddie tries to push up in protest and instead grinds himself against Dan. “Why the hell is Venom calling the shots? They’re just as much at fault!”

“Hmm,” Anne’s nails slide through his hair, dragging pleasant lines of sparks across his scalp. “You clearly don’t understand how this is going to go. As I recall, Eddie, you never had a problem with a single one of my… punishments.”

Dan gives him a glance that means he knows exactly what sort of things she’s referring to. Well it’s good to know Anne has a _type_.

“Anne,” Dan tries, but is cut off by Anne’s hand grabbing at his hair to pull his head back. Dan gasps.

“To the bedroom, now.”

How quickly they scamper up off the couch would be comical at any other time, but right now Eddie just feels hot all over and eager to do anything that will result in his jeans coming off.

It isn’t like Anne taking charge hasn’t always worked out well for him. And this time it’ll be with Venom and Dan. It’s an exciting prospect.

In the bedroom Dan turns on one of the bedside lamps and then takes a seat on the edge of the bed. Eddie, for lack of a better plan, follows suit.

Anne doesn’t immediately follow. They hear her heels moving around the living room, the click of the TV shutting off, the door locked, some more things shuffled around. Eddie’s eyes drop to his lap and then slide over to Dan who looks equally as uncomfortable in his jeans. Eddie wonders if it would be okay to suggest they take off their pants.

“V can you set up?” Comes Anne’s voice from the other room.

“Set up?” Eddie asks Venom who immediately sprouts from his chest.

Venom laughs wickedly. **Anne gave instructions.**

“When did that conversation happen?” Eddie looks down at his arms that have tentacles twining around them.

Venom prods a partial memory at him: less than two minutes ago as Anne raked her fingers through his hair. They discussed _punishments_ , but Venom tactfully mutes their conversation so Eddie can’t hear what was discussed.

“Sneaky,” Eddie grumbles, then to Dan adds, “The two of them hashed out the details a few minutes ago.”

Then Eddie’s body gets up and slides the bench away from the end of the bed before sitting on it, facing the bed. A tentacle reaches out for Dan’s arm and twines around it, pulling the other man up and to the bench.

“Ah, so I guess we’re supposed to be sitting here then?” Dan holds up his hands as Venom spreads themselves around each wrist.

Eddie recognizes them as restraints a second too late and Venom purrs, a wide smile hovering before them.

 **Punishment.** Venom says, sliding a tendril across Eddie’s thighs to flick at the button of his jeans. Eddie’s erection, which had tempered from the move, reignites in an ache. Beside him Dan shifts in his seat, getting the same treatment.

“Cruel of you to side with her, baby.”

Venom’s face comes closer and drops just the most teasing of kisses onto Eddie’s mouth. **But fun, Eddie. Anne has wonderful planning.**

There is a casual slide through half a dozen spectacular memories of Eddie’s which feature Anne’s _planning._ Fucking hell, that’s just not fair.

“Oh excellent!” Anne glides into the bedroom, sans heels and sweater, looking deeply smug.  “Thank you Venom.”

**You are welcome.**

“Traitor,” Eddie whispers. Venom flicks a tentacle over the zipper of his jeans and he almost regrets the jibe. _Almost._

“Think you’re up for the multitasking?” Anne is talking only to the symbiote now, casting not even a glance over the two of them.

**Certainly.**

“Wonderful,” Anne smiles beatific as she walks up to the side of the bed. She’s out of reach even if Eddie or Dan had a free hand. He supposes that is the point.

And then Anne begins to strip.

It’s not the sexy kind. She doesn’t do it with any sort of dramatic flair or coy winking, but that just kind of lends itself to the mood. There’s something so attractive about the way that Anne is, powerful and competent without needing to sell it.

And for Eddie it’s been ages since he saw all of that gorgeous skin on display.

He’s had small flickers of doubt, small concerns that at some point their previous relationship and breakup baggage was going to rear its ugly head and make this sort of thing impossible. At this last opportunity, Eddie is relieved to feel only the normal sort of emotions: desire, impatience, excitement. It’s nice to know for certain that he’s done his healing, that he only feels happy to be a part of this.

He turns his head to catch Dan’s expression, who in turn looks at him, a lovestruck smile on his face. Through Venom, Eddie feels the pulse of _it’s okay_ , and knows it was somehow sent by Dan.

That’s just the icing on the cake.

Anne unbuttoning the last of her blouse draws back their attention. She’s wearing a nude bra, flattering but nothing fancy. She had no bedroom plans for the evening when she got ready to go out.

But Eddie likes this better. He likes that it wasn’t so coordinated, that him and Dan came to each other of their own desires. It lends Eddie the confidence to believe that this really could work out. That somehow he and Venom are going to mesh just perfectly with Anne and Dan. The thought is heartwarming.

Anne’s unbuttons her pants next. She’s quick to step out of them as she slides onto the bed. Her panties are the same nude color, and they both get a good look as she leans back on the bed, her legs spread in their direction.

“Anne,” Dan mumbles beside him. He sounds lost. Eddie doesn’t blame him. He’s beginning to get the shape of where this is going and it’s absolutely, positively a punishment.

But fuck if he doesn’t want it to happen.

“V could you give me a hand?”

Without loosening their hold on Dan and Eddie’s wrists, Venom extends themselves over to the bed, manifesting a full upper body. **Certainly.**

Eddie feels Venom access the information about taking off a bra a second before Venom is reaching around under Anne and unhooking it, sliding it carefully off of her. They follow by gliding claws beneath the thin fabric of her panties and pulling them down her legs.

Then Anne is completely naked, spread out on the bed.

She’s just as stunning as Eddie remembers. Full breasts, a heavy curve to her hips, this adorable constellation of freckles across her belly. His urge to touch is almost uncontrollable, the tentacles around his wrist tighten to keep him seated.

“Now then, come here,” Still not sparing either of them a glance, Anne crooks her fingers at Venom, pulling the symbiote back up her body.

The angle is bad for seeing what is going on, but it’s not hard to tell when Venom slips their tongue into her mouth for their intimate brand of kissing. Anne makes a gorgeous noise, her small hands holding the large black mass that is Venom.

“Fuck,” Eddie says.

“Yeah,” Dan echoes.

Venom settles onto Anne, spreading out to decorate her skin in a way that Eddie can’t look away from. They highlight her body like lingerie would, but knowing it’s Venom is somehow better.

Dan groans, his hips coming up off the bench before Venom’s tentacles restrain him back down.

But that isn’t even the worst of it. The worst of it is where they are sitting. Anne’s legs are spread giving them a view of everything… including the black tendril that is inching its way down her hips.

“Babe, please,” Dan whines when the tentacle begins to play with the outside of Anne’s pussy. It grazes her clit and she moans and twists in the sheets.

When it begins to dip inside her Venom feeds them information on just how hot and wet Anne is. On how tight she is around them.

“V, _Jesus._ ” Eddie sends back a more desperate mental plea just for his darling. He promises fancy dark chocolate and truffle tots and long morning lie-ins. Anything if they will just let him—

Dan’s head falls on his shoulder, the only kind of touching they can get in this position. He’s breathing heavy, rubbing his cheek on Eddie’s shoulder. Anne cries out as Venom pushes deeper into her, a smaller tentacle splitting off to rub at her clit.

 **But you like to watch.** Venom whispers back in his head. **You like being denied, being made to beg for it.**

 _Yes,_ Eddie sends back, _but I’ve been waiting so long love, I’m so hard, I want to come._ And it’s true, it feels like ages now. Every little shift of fabric against his cock is near agony.

 **So beg.** Venom says and begins to thrust into Anne.

Eddie’s not proud of the pathetic noise he makes, but if the panting shiver Dan presses into his shirt is anything to go by, he’s not the only one in dire straits.

“Please,” Eddie begs, because what is pride in front of the smoking hot vision of the two great loves of his life writhing in a bed together. “Please, whatever you want, just let me up. I need— V, baby, please—”

Anne sighs as Venom pulls away from her. “Oh, what do you think V? Have they been punished enough?”

Venom turns to face them for the first time since getting on the bed with Anne. Their eyes are luminous, tongue long and dripping onto Anne’s bare belly.

**They are near their limits.**

The tongue laps up the saliva and then moves lower to caress Anne’s abdomen and thighs. “Then I guess we should let them join.”

There’s another conversation happening between the two of them. Venom’s shielding him from overhearing, but he can tell the way Anne’s eyes flicker in concentration.

The restraints around both their wrists loosen.

**Come.**

Venom pulls away from Anne to come back to Eddie. They work in tandem without discussion to rid Eddie of the rest of his clothes. Beside them Anne has sat up to help Dan undress.

The moment the jeans come off is pure bliss. Eddie can’t help palming his cock. It’s hot and heavy, soaking through his boxers with precome. He needs to come so bad.

A gentle tentacle draws his hand away and then removes the underwear too.

Naked now, he turns back to the other couple.

It’s unavoidable, the way his eyes scan up and down Dan’s body. It’s the only one here Eddie hasn’t had first hand and personal experience with. Dan is doing the same to him, giving him a very appreciative once-over, so he hardly feels chagrinned.

Dan’s leaner than he is and far more fit. His hair is thicker but it looks good, looks right. His cock, standing up hard, is thinner but longer than Eddie’s. The curve to it makes Eddie’s mouth water.

Without thinking Eddie reaches a hand out to touch Dan’s chest and the dark hair there. It’s soft and masculine. It’s been a while since Eddie has been with another man. He didn’t so much as miss it, it’s hard to miss anything else when you’re with Venom, but… there’s something nice about variety. About being with other people you like.

Venom in his head agrees, is excited by this prospect.  

Dan smiles, as if he can hear Eddie’s thoughts, and takes his hand to kiss his knuckles.

Eddie flushes all over.

“On the bed. Now!” Anne declares, tugging her boyfriend onto the bed while Venom helps Eddie’s uncoordinated body up.

 **We are feeling a lot of things Eddie.** Venom says in his head.

 _We are,_ Eddie replies, giving into the butterflies that explode in his stomach when Anne finally turns in the bed and drags him in for a searing kiss.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soft filth is my new brand. UR WELCOME. 
> 
> Coming in the next part: four people have sex, can the author keep track of all the limbs???


	3. Hot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, check your tags kiddos, this is the grand finale and all kinds of sex are represented herein. Sex bingo if you will.
> 
> Also go check out [ffc1cb ](http://ffc1cb.tumblr.com/post/180078940657/twitter-stuff-again-bonus) on tumblr, because their art inspired this absolutely monstrous piece, and it's amazing.

Eddie is pretty sure he’s not going to last. He’s been turned on for too long and the way that Anne rolls on top of him to kiss him deeper is almost the finishing blow.

Or maybe it’s the way she’s grinding her naked body against his cock.

He’s aware of the other two kissing, mostly by sound, because it’s hard to focus on anything else with the hard-soft of Anne pulling his attention apart.

She’s forgotten nothing of their time together. Not the way he loves having his hair pulled, or the way he needs nails digging into his skin, a firm hand. She especially has not forgotten the achingly soft way he likes to be kissed. She employs it all now, sending his nerve endings spinning with conflicting sensations.

When her hand claws up his side and nudges the head of his cock, Eddie almost sobs.

“Already?” Anne breathes it against his lips.

Eddie can’t find it in himself to be embarrassed. He’s hardly a man prepared for _this much_ stimulation. His mental space is still full of reverberating arousal from all four of them, and it’s getting so thick it’s hard to think through. “Dan and us—”

“Venom showed me.”

“So, can you blame me?”

Anne laughs and smooshes her nose into his cheek with an off-center kiss. “Absolutely not, he’s hot isn’t he?”

“You’ve got a type Ms. Weying” Eddie says.

“Do I?”

They both turn at the same time to look at their partners. The sight has Eddie grinding his cock up, way too close to coming from just some rutting. Anne pushes down with her weight to pin him still.

Dan and Venom just look so _good_. Venom’s formed most of a torso, but is still spilled all over Dan. They’re deeply kissing and clutching at one another, moving in one sensuous wave that’s difficult to look away from. Venom has taken some notes out of Anne’s book by gripping Dan a little more forcefully.

There’s a black tentacle looped around the base of Dan’s cock, both torturous and teasing by the way Dan is groaning and moving his hips.

“I think we should take the edge off,” Anne faux whispers into Eddie’s ear. She begins to kiss and suck down his throat.

Eddie groans when she gets to the shoulder junction and bites right at the spot that makes him jerk. From Venom and Dan there’s a rising tide of anticipation that Eddie can tell is Dan also nearing his edge.

“How do you want to come?” Anne asks, kissing the bitten spot and moving further down.

That’s a hell of a question.

A nail grazes his nipple and shocks him out of his brain-stall. He looks up at Anne who is smiling wickedly. “Maybe we should ask your better half.”

She reaches a hand over and Venom meets her halfway without dislodging from Dan. There’s a few seconds of discussion and then Anne bends forward to bite his chest. Eddie groans.

“As it turns out, V and I have some common goals.”

**Best goals.**

“Fuck,” Eddie says as she lifts up off him.

“Soon. First I want to watch my boyfriend suck a cock.”

She gets up off him and Venom simultaneously pulls off of Dan. It’s an easy trade as Venom slithers over onto Anne, and Dan is suddenly crouched there beside Eddie.

Dan looks half-dazed, his lips reddened and eyes dark. His cock has a bead of wetness at the tip, and Eddie can feel his own precome all over his stomach in the cooler air.

“Make it good for him, love, then I want you to fuck me.” Anne says into Dan’s ear before stamping a kiss onto his cheek.

Dan looks like he can barely comprehend that. Eddie laughs, high and wild. He’s also a little out of his head.

 **Feels good.** Venom mumbles.

“Yeah,” Eddie says and smiles. It feels dopey on his face, but it does the job because Dan leans over and drops a kiss on his mouth.

Eddie thinks he could kiss that man for hours more, but right now there’s something more pressing.

Dan moves on the bed to get between his legs and then pushes Eddie’s thighs apart further to make more room for his wide shoulders. The breath catches in Eddie’s throat. It’s incomprehensible that this is about to happen.

**More incomprehensible than us?**

Eddie breathes a part of a laugh. _Good point._  

And then Dan has settled down on the bed, a hand wrapped around Eddie’s cock. He sees Anne and Venom scooting closer, her body covered in caressing black tentacles—

But there is a very hot person between his legs about to put his cock in their mouth, so Dan has his undivided attention. Eddie only has so many brain cells, and they’ve got priorities.

“Okay?” Dan asks, tilting Eddie’s cock down to just in front of his lips.

Eddie could fucking cry. “Yes, fucking yes, Jesus Christ Dan who would say—”

Dan swallows him down, cutting off the sentence. Eddie moans and grabs at the sheets.  His eyes slam shut and all of a sudden there is not enough air in the room. He doesn’t want to come before he gets a chance to enjoy it.

But there are signs that this is not Dan’s first time. Signs that Dan is really fucking good at it. And of course he is. Would Anne be with anyone who hadn’t put in the time to perfect their oral skills?

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Eddie huffs over the wet sounds of a mouth working on him.

 **This is better than our memories.** Venom says.

Eddie can’t even look in the mental area of Venom. Not if he’s going to last longer than a few seconds. Venom laughs in his head.

“This is really hot,” Anne says.

 _No fucking shit_ , Eddie thinks loudly. He doesn’t have the capacity to make sentences. He has to brace himself to look. Has to.

He drags in air and opens his eyes.

His cock pulses hard. Dan’s looking up at him with those gorgeous long eyelashes, his mouth almost meeting Eddie’s pelvis. The dark hair around Eddie’s cock is brushing Dan’s nose, but he doesn’t look bothered.

He looks like he’s immensely enjoying himself.

Dan pulls up and Eddie watches. He’s hypnotized as his cock slides all the way out, Dan’s swollen lips stretched out around his aching cockhead, and then the absolutely amazing slide all the way back into Dan’s mouth. It’s like a dream. A scorching, improbable-but-apparently-not-so-improbable dream.

Dan sucks and Eddie gasps, tears at the sheets. Anne moans. Dan hums and the vibrations almost shake Eddie free. It gets faster, the suction tighter. On and on. Eddie is not going to last much longer.

 **Eddieeee.** Venom hisses, low and lovely. It shivers against his throat.

“Come,” Anne pants.

A delicate hand reaches out and drags nails right down the trail of hair that leads to his cock at the same time that Dan plunges down deep.

Eddie cries out, can’t even think to hold on. He comes hard and heavy, pushing up and pulsing in Dan’s mouth. Everything funnels down to the single sensation of Dan faithfully working him through it, his tongue drawing it out. It’s amazing, perfect. Eddie groans.

Dan is panting when he pulls off, his mouth messy with saliva. He looks wrecked.

Before Eddie can get thoughts together to comment on his erection, Anne drags Dan over and pushes him down onto the bed. “That was so fucking hot baby,” she says before descending on her boyfriend.

The post-coital bliss is just settling in for Eddie. Venom has slunk back to Eddie feeling equally as satiated. His Other feeds him the memories of him and Anne watching them. Of Venom using their tentacles to finger Anne.

Now Eddie watches as she positions herself over Dan. There’s no teasing now, just a deep kiss where she must be tasting Eddie, and then her sliding down onto Dan’s cock.

Dan makes an agonized sound and grabs at her hips.

“Let me, let me take care of you,” Anne says, and then kisses him again.

Dan has no more words, just sounds as she moves on him. Eddie watches, enthralled. He’s literally just come, but there’s something to be said about how gorgeous Anne looks riding a cock. She has a natural rhythm to it, a perfected method of taking Dan deep every time but still hitting all her own spots. Eddie can tell just by the sounds she’s making that she’s over halfway there. Venom must have really done some work on her.

**Some. Mostly it was watching you two.**

Eddie feels heat hit him all over, his arousal dripping back in.

Anne and Dan groan in tandem, gaining speed and quickly losing the dexterity to kiss. They’re sweaty and clutching at each other, moving quickly toward the end. Venom rumbles in his loose curl around Eddie’s neck.

Dan comes first, holding tight onto her hips and fucking up into her to finish. It’s good, really good, to watch Dan fall apart. He makes delicious groaning noises, his throat on display and eyes closed.

As the last of his rhythm stutters out, Venom reaches a tendril out and touches Anne. Before Eddie can ask why, Venom has their accumulated arousal bundled up to shove at her.

Anne cries out, falling forward into Dan and pulsing around him as she comes. Venom feeds the feeling back to Eddie. It’s not as intense if it was first person, but it’s a longer and deeper pleasure that makes him sigh into the bedding.

**Did not want Anne to miss out. She was close.**

There’s a stifled bit of laughter from Anne, tucked into Dan’s shoulder. “Thanks V.”

“That was,” Dan says, his voice is rough. He seems to have nothing else to add.

“Yeah,” Eddie replies.

“And that was only the appetizer,” Anne hums, turning her head to give Eddie a wink.

“You are a wicked woman,” Dan says, kissing her throat.

“Venom deserves at least half the credit. They’re a fantastic sex-plan-partner.”

 **It is true.** Venom says, slipping down from Eddie’s neck to curl in his arms.

“You’re wicked too,” Eddie says, pulling his gooey darling up for a kiss.

**You like it.**

“Love it,” Eddie says.

**Love you.**

“Love you too V.” Eddie caresses where Venom’s head appears to be and then remembers the audience.

Anne’s cheek is smushed against Dan’s shoulder, but they’re both looking at them with a soft expression.

“You guys are so cute.”

Eddie blushes and squeezes at Venom who wraps a tentacle up Eddie’s arm. “Yeah well so are you.”

Dan smiles and then kisses Anne’s hair. “Thank you. But now Anne my dear, if there’s a second round I really need a washcloth and some water.”

“Oh!” Anne pushes up off Dan and rolls over onto the bed. “Of course.”

Dan sits up with great protest. He looks run through, his hair stuck in wild directions, his mouth swollen, his cock soft but sticky against his thigh. It’s a very attractive look.

Anne catches him looking but only smiles and shrugs in a, _I know, so hot right?_ kind of way.

“I’ll bring back waters and washcloths,” Dan says as he gets up out of the bed.

“I love you!” Anne calls as he leaves. Dan laughs and returns the sentiment.

Eddie sighs and flops onto his back. He takes the opportunity of one less body on the bed to stretch out.

“I did not think this was going to go so smoothly,” Anne confesses after a moment.

Eddie turns his head to her, but she’s focused on the ceiling. “Oh?”

“Yeah. Not because there’s anything wrong… but four people is a lot. It’s a lot of coordination and communication, you know? But it’s surprising how fast all that can be worked through with a mind-reading participant.”

“True,” Eddie smiles, and then a more worrying thought springs forth. “Ah, is that okay? We’ve been working on privacy and asking consent but sometimes Venom doesn’t—”

Anne’s hand drops down on his arm and squeezes. “Venom’s fine. They’re respectful. Thoughtful. Actually, I think V is one of the most consent- conscientious partners I’ve ever had.”

“What?”

Anne shrugs. “It’s just, well everyone can _say_ the words. But with Venom you actually _know_ everyone is okay with what is happening, because they are plucking the yes or no’s right out of our brains. And V has been really careful to check in with the _maybes_. I dunno, you know how I worry, but Venom helps me feel confident that everyone is doing what they want to be doing.”

“Oh, I guess that’s true.”

“Mhmm.” Anne sits up as Dan comes back into the room to take a glass of water off him. “The second part is going to be much more… intense, but V and I have already planned it and we are both confident it’s going to be a knockout.”

Eddie takes the washcloth and water from Dan, scooching up to sit against the headboard. Dan’s cleaned himself already, so he gets up into the bed between them. “Sounds equally terrifying and exciting.”

“Bring it on,” Eddie adds.

Dan takes his washcloth and begins to wash Anne down as she drinks.

 **Eddie let us!** Venom says, pulling into a form and taking the washcloth off Eddie.

Eddie’s heart squeezes and he smiles adoringly as he hands it over. 

They sit in mostly silence as Dan washes Anne over and Venom does Eddie. It’s pleasant in the afterglow just to lounge in bed. Eddie doesn’t feel concerned about their nudity, and he feels nothing but pleased with how the night is going.

Venom is on a low constant purr, so Eddie knows they feel the same.

“So, my dear,” Dan breaks the silence when the water is all gone. “What is next on the menu?” Anne’s sitting in his lap now, and his arms are twined lazily around her middle as he presses kisses along the edge of her shoulder.

They look so good together, Eddie thinks he would be happy just to watch them together for the rest of the night.

“A few things, but first I have to pee.” Anne untangles herself and gets up off the bed. They both can’t help watching the way her body moves as the heat in the room picks up again. “I’ll only be a second, but maybe you three could get reacquainted in the meantime.”

No one has to tell Eddie twice. He turns from the appreciation of Anne’s breasts to look at Dan.

Dan moves forward, a hand catching the curve of Eddie’s jaw. “Hey there.”

“Hey,” Eddie says, leaning in for a kiss.

They meet, hot and wet in the middle. There’s almost no taste with all the kissing and water consumption, but that doesn’t matter. Dan is still an excellent kisser, and when Venom wraps a coil around Dan his kisses suddenly shift to those devastatingly soft ones that Anne gives.

When a strong hand grabs hard at his hip, Eddie knows there’s been some conversations happening he hasn’t been privy to. It’s hard to find that bothersome when Dan pushes him down into the bed and uses his newly given knowledge to start working Eddie over.

It also doesn’t escape his notice how Venom begins to move the pleasurable sensations between them. They’re small, Venom’s keeping a tight control on how quickly this escalates, but that’s fine. It’s nice to feel the warm and soft echoes moving through them. It’s like a full body massage, lighting up all Eddie’s best nerves.

“That feels so good,” Dan says, leaning his forehead against Eddie’s to get a breath. “Should we be doing more for V?”

“We come together, or simultaneously? It’s hard to tell, I’m not usually able to think about very much at that point.”

Dan laughs against his mouth, and the bathroom door opens. “So this is working for them?”

**Our pleasure is shared. Do not worry Dan.**

Venom’s tentacle caresses the side of Dan’s face before laying over his shoulder. “Just wanted to make sure.”

“We’ve got this,” Anne says, dropping onto the bed behind Dan and kissing his shoulder. “Less thinking and more kissing though. I don’t think I’m done watching you two.”

“As you wish,” Dan says, tugging Eddie back in.

“Oh,” Anne breathes when Dan starts up those soft kisses. “I see Venom’s been keeping track of everyone’s greatest hits.”

**We did not know until you kissed Eddie, it has been very educational.**

“First hand experience is best.”

 **Yes,** Venom draws the word out as Dan’s nail score the back of Eddie’s neck. **Eddie knows some of the things he likes, but he is forgetful. His memories were unclear about which things worked best.**

“Sounds about right.”

Eddie listens to this while he kisses Dan for all he’s worth. The heat is already stacking up between them, and Eddie isn’t sure about Dan, but he is already beginning to get hard again.

“Now,” Dan is tugged away from him by Anne. “Let’s make this a little more interesting, shall we?”

On some invisible signal Dan scoots back a little on his butt, and Anne gets in between them. Eddie can see that Dan is indeed getting hard just as Anne takes his cock and positions herself.

Dan gasps as she sits herself in his lap again, this time his cock seated inside her. Automatically his hands come up to wrap around her middle. “Warn a guy, Anne.”

She grins a thousand watt smile in Eddie’s direction, wiggling her hips down onto Dan. His hands tighten, and he groans. “Yes dear.”

And then Dan’s hands are wandering up, cupping at Anne’s breasts. Fingers rolling over the nub of her nipple, teasing it until it peaks, and then more until it flushes darker. Anne tilts her head back onto his shoulder, eyes closed and breathing through the feeling. Eddie remembers how sensitive she is.

Dan isn’t looking at Anne though. He’s staring at Eddie, a growing hunger on his face. Eddie can’t decide between watching those nimble fingers pluck and tease at Anne’s nipples, and the dark, enthralling look on Dan’s face.

Both are fucking hot.  Everything is fucking hot.

Fuck.

 **We should help, Eddie.** Venom croons, caressing his insides.

Like Eddie needed the triple threat.

“You should,” Dan says softly, while his eyes pour fire.

Eddie thought Venom had said that just to him, but then he spots the sly tendril Venom has wrapped around Dan’s thigh.

It’s not like he ever stood a chance anyway.

Eddie scoots forward, hand reaching for Anne’s left breast. Dan’s fingers move away, but a second later he’s got that hand around Eddie’s neck pulling him in. Eddie thumbs the nipple and Anne must be able to feel the difference because her breathy noises get louder.

Dan slips his tongue into Eddie’s mouth, and just as they begin to kiss Anne moves on Dan’s lap.

Dan groans into Eddie’s mouth, his teeth scraping Eddie’s lips and stoking the fire building inside him. In return Eddie’s hand moves down Anne’s body toward her clit. Venom is already there, he recognizes the soft feeling of blackness.

“God,” Anne moans, moving the small amount she can with her leverage. Eddie’s hand is covered with Venom and pulled to the most sensitive part between Anne’s legs. “Please, please,” she says.

Dan pulls away from his mouth to get a breath. “Anne’s turn, don’t you think?”

Eddie matches the other man’s wicked grin, and without discussion they both turn to start peppering Anne’s face with kisses.

The angle is easiest for Eddie, so he dips his tongue into her mouth on her next gasp. Dan starts down her throat, sucking and nibbling at the skin. She’s moving more steadily on Dan now, aided by Venom’s strength. Eddie continues to rub over her clit with the soft texture of Venom.

She winds up between them. Eddie can feel it through his Other, and he begins to push the sensation between the four of them. Dan and Anne aren’t as practiced with it, but they manage well enough and soon Anne is making little _ah, ah, ah_ sounds. Dan grunts as she tightens up around him, clawing desperately at Dan and Venom to get to her edge.

Eddie gets the bundle of molten pleasure just as she’s making the noises that mean her orgasm is close. He shoves the feelings at her and Dan thrusts up hard. Anne comes apart.

They watch her, rapturous, as she writhes and pulses. Eddie can feel the waves of her orgasm, just as good as the first. He wants the next one to be better.

 **We can do that.** Venom promises, taking Eddie’s black hand away from Anne as she settles back down.

“That was so,” Anne collapses into Dan, her eyes shut and a blissful smile on her lips. His hands move off her breasts to hold her securely around the middle.

“Enjoy yourself honey?” Dan mumbles into her hair, kissing her ear.

“Uh huh. Just give me a second to rally.”

“Take your time,” Eddie says, leaning back in to steal a kiss off Dan. Anne’s clit is too sensitive to be touched, so he reaches down instead to where they’re joined. Dan’s still hard inside her and Eddie traces the seam.

Dan kisses him hard and then, “Why is that so hot?”

Eddie presses in just slightly, fitting the tip of his finger in Anne and making the rim tighter around Dan. “I don’t know,” Eddie says as an idea comes to him.

In his head Venom sends him another idea.

“Both?” Eddie asks.

**Both.**

Before Dan can ask, Eddie pushes back on Anne’s sternum, forcing them both gently back on the bed. Anne’s still completely relaxed, but her eyes flutter open at the change of position.

“Just like that,” Eddie says, shuffling down on the bed to get in between their legs. Venom is still attached to Dan, now his ankle, so when Dan swears Eddie knows he’s been clued in.

Anne’s always been quick, her legs spread to the outside of Dans, and Eddie settles down in a parallel to Dan’s position from earlier. This time though he’s the one in power, and it’s a heady, sizzling thought.

The position has pulled Dan’s cock a little out of Anne, and there’s come dripping down between them. They sight is so obscene that Eddie’s cock throbs against the sheets.

“Are you—?” Anne doesn’t get the words in, because Eddie leans forward and puts his mouth on where they’re joined.

The two of them make complimentary noises as Eddie starts licking up the mess. It’s salty, earthy, and only a little strange to be getting such a combination of flavors. He grinds his cock down to try and get some relief, but it’s near impossible.

When the come has been taken care of, Eddie moves down to Dan’s balls, lathing one then the other with his tongue. Dan keens, thrusting into Anne like he can’t help himself, his legs shifting on the bed without good leverage.

Eddie sucks one of his balls into his mouth and Dan squirms.

“What are you doing? V?” Eddie’s eyes flick up at Anne’s question to see Venom reach out and wrap a strand of black around one of her legs.

Anne wants the visual, so Eddie consents as Venom is getting ready to ask him.

“ _Eddie!”_ Anne says a second later. She sounds scandalized and impressed.

Eddie moves back to where they’re joined, licking at Anne’s pussy stretched around Dan’s cock.

“I’m going to die, I’m really going to die,” Dan gasps.

**Now Eddie?**

Eddie sends Venom his agreement and feels the symbiote spread out against his back, dripping down to between his own thighs.

It’s a little more difficult after that to coordinate his mouth while Venom starts to stretch him. Still, he knows this is where Anne’s plans lead, and it will be a nice surprise to be a step ahead for her.

Not to mention this fun twist of his own that he can do at the same time.

Dan begins to fuck in and out of Anne. He’s not going fast, not with the intent to come, but rather to let Eddie get his mouth on his cock before it slides back into Anne. A time or two Eddie manages to catch his cockhead with his tongue before it plunges back into Anne’s pussy.

It’s filthy, cum and Anne’s wetness smears all over Eddie’s mouth as he licks at them, but by the noises the two are making, it’s a successful idea. He keeps at it.

When Venom begins to widen the tentacle in his ass, Eddie tries to wiggle his tongue into Anne like his finger had been before. It’s tight, a little tricky, but worth it.

One of Dan’s hands graze Eddie’s hair before returning to Anne’s hips to hold her steady as he fucks in and out. As Eddie licks at their juices.

 **Almost ready.** Venom says, keeping away from his prostate as they thrust in and out. It’s a small mercy because Eddie’s cock is so hard it could pound nails. He doesn’t need more stimulation if he’s going to last.

“Don’t, don’t come yet,” Anne breathes.

“I— yeah— Eddie—” Dan’s rhythm falters, slows, but Eddie can still feel the tension.

He pulls his mouth back and then places a hand on one of Dan’s thighs to stop his movement. Dan complies with a mournful whine.

“Oh!” Anne says, and then is gingerly moving herself up off of Dan. Venom has told her what’s up.

Dan still makes a pitiful noise, his cock coming free, red and wet.

Eddie licks his lips at the sight, but before he can do anything Venom is removing their tentacle and slithering back up his body.

“You two have been sneaky. Clever.” Anne’s sitting up beside Dan, looking flushed. Her perfect hair is a tousle and there are hickies down one side of her neck. She looks just as delicious as Dan, who’s still lying on his back breathing heavy, cock jutting up at the ready.

 “Venom filled me in,” Eddie says.

Anne leans forward, swiping one finger against the edge of Eddie’s lips. There’s a wetness on it that she pops in her mouth. “Good,” she says when she pulls the digit free. “Now come fuck me.”

Eddie sincerely hopes he’s not in his bedroom having one of the _best wet dreams ever_.

Anne lies back on the bed, spreading her legs for him. Eddie casts a look at Dan who seems to be coming to. “You’re fucking me, if that’s okay?”

Dan has an audible swallow and then just nods, shuffling up quickly.

“V has already stretched me.”

“Lube?” Dan manages to ask Eddie.

“I got it,” Anne stretches up above her head to grab a bottle out of the bedside table drawer. When she drops it into Dan’s palm, Eddie grabs one of the pillows and lifts her hips. In position, Eddie finds it easy to push forward and slide right in.

His forehead drops down on her shoulder at the wet heat that surrounds his cock. Anne makes a soft sound of contentment, her walls squeezing down on him. There’s something about knowing that some of that wetness is Dan’s spill that revs it up for Eddie.

Behind Eddie the cap of the lube clicks, followed by the wet noise of Dan stroking himself.

“V?”

His darling pours out of his chest, a head shaping to lie on the pillow beside Anne.

“I just want to see you,” Eddie says, shifting over to kiss them.

 **Getting soft Eddie**.

Eddie runs his fingers through the blackness that is spilling across Anne’s chest. “Only for you.”

When he looks at Anne, her eyes are wet, her smile devastatingly soft.

And then Dan is lined up behind him, those strong hands gripping at Eddie’s hips.

He mouths, _you okay?_ at Anne, even though through their connection he knows she’s not in distress.

“Yeah, it’s just a lot of emotions. A lot of good ones.” She reaches up to flick off her own tears before winding her fingers into Venom.

 **Eddie**. Venom says in his head, full of emotion and question.

It’s not the time for a heart to heart. They can’t discuss the very real possibility that they’re falling love with Dan and Anne right now, because then they’ll just collapse into soft weepy pile and no fucking will get done. And Eddie really wants the fucking. There will be time later for soft kisses, for cuddling and talking it through.

_Later, love._

“Ready?” Dan says, his voice hoarse.

“Please,” Anne says.

“Yes,” Eddie adds.

Venom spreads their length down to have contact with all three of them, radiating affection and heat.

Then Dan begins to press in.

This part is not at all unusual for Eddie now that he’s with Venom. It’s a stretch, a slight burn, but his brain knows it’s quickly followed with blistering pleasure, so his body automatically leans into it.

“Tight,” Dan grunts, his hands squeezing Eddie’s hips.

Eddie breathes ragged against Anne’s cheek. Venom pets his hair softly.

When Dan finally bottoms out, it pushes Eddie deeper into Anne, and they all groan.

 **Good,** Venom croons.

“Yeah.” Dan breathes and then pulls back, tugging at Eddie’s hips to move him as well.

The rhythm that follows starts slow and is smoothed by the connection to Venom. Eddie doesn’t think about it, can’t think that quickly, but his body moves in tandem in a way that feels similar to when Venom is piloting.

And Eddie has no complaints because it’s _amazing._

Dan fucks him into Anne, who cries out and squeezes his cock, pulls at his hair, scores her nails into every bit of his sensitive skin. Dan pulls him out with hard hands that are surely leaving bruises, and Eddie couldn’t be happier.

That is, until Venom appears in front of him again, that tongue slipping into his mouth. It’s everything he needs. Absolute perfection.

 **Eddie, Eddie, Eddie.** They chant through the kiss. It’s drowning, intoxicating, he can’t get enough. His love for his Other is so immense.

Dan begins to hit his prostate with perfect aim, and it’s only the tentacle that tightens around the base of his cock that stops Eddie from immediately coming. **Not yet.**

It’s not new, Venom holding off his orgasm, but it spins him higher, makes him noisy and desperate. His mind begins to slip away from him, and all he can think about is how much he wants to _come._

And then Venom begins to push the molten sensations between them. It’s catastrophically unfair how the tentacle tightens around him, preventing the edge that is _so, so close_.

Anne’s moans get louder, her body beneath him gets wilder, tighter. It’s hard to focus with the way the pleasure is blasting through them.

“I’m gonna—” Dan says, dragging Eddie back onto his cock in a punishing pace. This is followed by another sound that Eddie can’t pin down. He doesn’t have space to consider if Venom’s done the same thing to him.

Because the bundle just keeps battering his brain. It’s a wonder they’re even still moving. It has to be Venom, Eddie can’t even think. All he can do is feel, ache, and whine. Grab at Anne, at the gorgeous blackness of his Other.

**Eddie, we— Eddie— love.**

Eddie should be begging, should be pleading, but language is so far from him. Dan is thick and heavy in him, brutalizing him in just the way he needs it. There’s teeth on his shoulder, Dan’s weight pressing him down and into Anne.

Then Venom is kissing him, that soft and tender way, curling delicately around Eddie’s head.

He never stood a goddamn chance.

Eddie kisses back with every ounce of love in him, panting and desperate.

And then it’s like everything between them unlocks all at once.

Eddie comes, or maybe it’s Dan. Anne. Impossible to know. It’s white and spangled, crushing him beneath the absolute bliss of it. Eddie grabs at someone, groans so deep his throat aches as his cock pulses over and over again. It goes on and on in waves, like the ones with Venom always do but it’s more, there’s _more_ of it with four people.

He chokes for air, his body still moving without thought, riding the pleasure down. It’s sweet and plush, emptying him out and refilling him anew.

When he collapses, sweaty and spent on top of Anne, he’s not sure he’ll ever recover.

The other two must feel the same way because they don’t move. Dan is heavy, half collapsed on him. Eddie becomes conscious of Anne beneath them. They’re too heavy.

 **Got her.** Venom says, meaning that they’re holding Eddie and Dan up to not crush her.

“’anks,” Eddie slurs.

Venom then goes about moving Dan off him, turning him carefully onto the bed with enough space to then move Eddie and lie him down in the middle.

They’re silent for a long time, breathing heavy, sweat growing cold.

“Uh,” Anne finally says.

Eddie snorts a laugh that quickly turns into a cough.

“I’ll say,” Dan adds.

They lie there for a while longer and then Dan, valiant and wonderful Dan, gets up to get them water.

Eddie and Anne help each other to sit up against the bed’s headboard. They’re covered in sticky fluids, bruised and mussed everywhere, but when they catch each other’s eyes they break out into giggles.

“Wha’s so funny?” Dan says, coming back into the room with drinks. They both scoot apart to make room for him in the middle.

“Don’t know,” Anne says.

Dan grins. “Ah,” like that explains everything.

Venom spools out into Eddie’s lap for some scratches. Both Dan and Anne reach over to give them attention as well.

“That was something.” Anne finishes her water and drops the cup on the bedside table. She leans her head onto Dan’s shoulder.

Venom curls between Eddie’s fingers, soft and sweet. “Everything you wanted?”

“Plus some,” Anne says.

“Plus some,” Dan grins.

 **Now Eddie?** Venom asks just to him, manifesting a small head up from the puddle.

Eddie smiles, pulling his darling up for a kiss. “A little eager, are we?”

“If V just asked for another round, I will regrettably have to tap out,” Dan says, head tilted back against the headboard with eyes closed.

Eddie laughs. “No. But maybe after a nap babe?”

“Mmm, nap sounds so good. Cuddle pile?” Anne is already scooting down, pushing at the comforter so she can slide under it.

Dan and Eddie follow suit.

**Nap first.**

Anne curls over Dan’s back as Dan pulls Eddie into his chest. It’s hot and they’re all still a mess, but it’s nice to feel Dan’s strong arms around him. Venom sinks back into a puddle of goo against Eddie’s heart.

His body doesn’t need much time then, cocooned in warmth and love, to slip right into sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest and most complicated porn I've ever written, and if you liked it leave a comment because I'm WEAK and need SUSTENANCE.
> 
> Also just feel free to gush about ot4 because I LOVE THEM SO.
> 
> twitter @an_aphorism


End file.
